Hans Heimler and his friends go to the luau
This is a Hula Video by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot When Hans Heimler and his friends meet Luna Minami at the luau, Luna teaches Hans how to hula dance by learning the steps. Then, Hans gets the beat and goes well. Karl tells Hans that he was the coolest hula dancer like Luna. Then, after Hans, his friends, and Luna get dressed up in their usual outfits along with their leis and hula skirts, they invite Shimajiro, Mimirin, and the rest of their friends to come over. Just then, SallyJones1998 sees Shimajiro in his ugly rock and roll outfit, and she attacks him. So Hans calls the cops on SallyJones1998 and tell them to take her away. The cops come and take SallyJones1998 away. And then, the luau begins, and Hans and his friends have a luau with Luna and the others. Hans, his friends, and Luna do a hula dance like Hans did. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Eric as Viktor and Rocking Ralph. *David as Roland. *Brian as Philip. *Dallas as Isaac. *Ivy as Shimajiro Shimano and Foo *Kayla as Rita and SallyJones1998. *Kendra as Noodle. *Amy as Ka-Chung. *Princess as Azura. *Emma as Jazzi. *Jennifer as Custard. *Paul as the Cop. *Kimberly as Luna Minami and Helga. *Katrin as Eva Braun. *Catherine as Margret. *Wiseguy as Henrich Himmler. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Rei Kobayashi. Transcript Intro Hans: Hello, i am Hans Heimler. Today, me, my friends, and Luna are going to the luau to do a hula dance. Transcript Part 1: Meeting Luna. AM. Hans and his friends are meeting Luna Hans: Hey Luna. Luna: Hey guys. You are just in time to do a hula dance. Karl: Thank you, Luna. Derek: Thank you. Luna: Great! Then let me show you how to hula. Viktor: Good luck, Hans. Hugo: Practice on your hula dance. Ralph: And remember, be a good hula dancer. Roland: Have fun, Hans. Philip: Make sure you learn how to hula. Rita: Also, don't be a bad hula dancer. Custard: Have fun practicing. Foo: I agree with you, guys. Noodle: Me too. Ka Chung: Me three. B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Jazzi: Good luck, my good Gestapo officer. to the dance shack Luna: Okay Hans. Here's how you hula. Step one. Follow with the left foot on each step. Then move two steps to the left, following with the right foot on each step. does so Luna: Step two. Gently stretch both of your arms diagonally to the right, with your hands at waist level. Your hands should be facing the ground, and your fingertips should be elevated. You rotate your hands so that your hands face up,. Do this for two counts, and then repeat on the left side. does so Luna: Step three. With your elbows bent at your waist, move both of your hands twice, in a fluid, wavelike motion. Repeat on the other side. does so Luna: You did it. Transcript Part 2: Hans and his friends invite everyone over. Hans, his friends, and Luna get dressed up in their usual outfits along with their leis and hula skirts, they invite everyone over. Erik: They should be here now. Mimirin, and the rest of their friends appear; Shimajiro was wearing a rock and roll outfit. Mimirin was wearing a yellow T-shirt, a pink grass skirt, and a green lei. Custard was wearing a teal T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a pink lei. Foo was wearing a light blue T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a pink lei. Noodle was wearing a sky blue T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a pink lei, Ka Chung was wearing a baby blue T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a yellow lei. BB Jammies was wearing a pink T-shirt, a green grass skirt, and a light pnik lei. Jazzi was wearing a green T-shirt, a yellow grass skirt, and an orange lei. Rei was wearing a green T-shirt, a dark green grass skirt, and a yellow lei, and Azura was wearing a light blue bandeau top, a green grass skirt, a pink lei. was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a green grass skirt and a light gray lei. Karl was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a orangish yellow grass skirt and a light gray lei. Henrich was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, glasses, and hat, along with a purple grass skirt and a orange lei. Victor was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a blue grass skirt and a yellow lei. Hugo was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with a red grass skirt and an orange lei. Erik was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and soldier hat, along with a green grass skirt and a forest green lei. Eva was wearing her usual outfit and shoes, along with a yellow grass skirt and an orange lei. Helga was wearing his usual outfit, gloves, shoes, and hat, along with an orange grass skirt and a red lei. Luna was wearing her usual outfit, along with a purple grass skirt and a sky blue lei. Margret was wearing her usual outfit, shoes, and hat, along with a dark green grass skirt and an orange lei. Ralph was wearing his usual outfit, shoes, gloves, and hat, along with a red grass skirt and a light gray lei. Roland was wearing his usual outfit and shoes, along with a dark gray grass skirt and a light gray lei. Philip was wearing his usual outfit and shoes, along with a light blue grass skirt and a light gray lei. Rita was wearing her usual outfit, shoes, and hat, along with a purple grass skirt and a lught gray lei. Isaac was wearing his usual outfit, shoes, and hat, along with a red grass skirt and a yellow lei. Erik: Thank gosh! Azura: It's you! Hans: Hey there. Karl: You are just in time for the luau. Eva: Are you excited? Mimirin: Yes we are! Ralph: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dance! Shimajiro: Yeah. Let's dance. Transcript Part 3: SallyJones1998 sees Shimajiro in his rock and roll outfit/SallyJones1998 gets arrested. then, SallyJones1998 shows up Margret: Uh oh. Somebody was coming. SallyJones1998: Shimajiro was wearing his ugly rock and roll outfit. I am going to get him. Hugo: SallyJones1998! No! Eva: Don't do it! Rei: Please don't! Karl: Don't do it! Helga: I am warning you! Isaac: No! Please! Henrich: No! Please don't! beats up Shimajiro. The action is censored Shimajiro: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! walks up to SallyJones1998 Hans: SallyJones1998, you are under arrest for beating up Shimajiro. calls the cops Hans: Hello? Cops? SallyJones1998 beat up Shimajiro because he was wearing his ugly rock and roll outfit. Cop: SallyJones1998 did what? She was going to be arrested. Hans: Thank you, cops. Goodbye. (hangs up) cops arrive and arrest SallyJones1998 Cop: You are under arrest for beating up Shiamjiro. cop handcuffs SallyJones1998 and puts her in the police car to the prison; SallyJones1998 was in her prison outfit Cop: This is your cell. Stay here. cops leaves SallyJones1998: It was not fair. Transcript Part 4 Finale: Azura teaches Hans, his friends, Luna, and their friends how to do a hula dance. was wearing a red T-shirt, a yellow grass skirt, and a pink lei Azura: Wow, Shimajiro. That's a cool luau outfit. Shimajiro: Thank you, Azura. Ralph: Your luau outfit was better than your ugly rock and roll outfit. Shimajiro: Thank you, Ralph. Now i can be able to do a hula dance. Jazzi: Great idea, Shimajiro. Foo: Come on! Noodle: Azura, teach us how to hula dance. Custard: Teach us! BB Jammies: Yeah! Ka Chung: Yeah, teach us how. Azura: Great! Let me show you guys how to hula. Roland: Okay, Azura! Philip: Okay, Azura! Hugo: Okay, Azura! Luna: Okay, Azura! Ralph: Okay, Azura! Victor: Okay, Azura! Rita: Okay, Azura! Hans: We gotta dance! Azura: Okay everyone. Here's how you hula. Step one. Follow with the left foot on each step. Then move two steps to the left, following with the right foot on each step. his friends, Luna, and their friends do so Azura: Step two. Gently stretch both of your arms diagonally to the right, with your hands at waist level. Your hands should be facing the ground, and your fingertips should be elevated. You rotate your hands so that your hands face up,. Do this for two counts, and then repeat on the left side. his friends, Luna, and their friends do so Azura: Step three. With your elbows bent at your waist, move both of your hands twice, in a fluid, wavelike motion. Repeat on the other side. his friends, Luna, and their friends do so Azura: You did it. Now you can hula dula! Hans: Thank you, Azura! Ralph: Hey everyone. Would you like to dance? Derek: Yes, Ralph! Ralph: Then let's go! his friends, Luna, and their friends go to the luau; Azura follows them to the sunset on the beach Hans: This is gonna be great! gets out the radio and turns on the 1950s hula music Hans: Come on everyone! Let's dance! his friends, Luna, and their friends began doing the hula dance end Category:Hula Stories by Save Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL